Mr and Mr Uchiha
by makebelievegirl
Summary: You may be my husband but you're also my enemy and I've never lost a target,Sasuke. And I won't lose one now. Read inside for summary. Mature. SasuNaru. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** I will never own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I do not own the plot of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I am simply borrowing it.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, and violence. Rated M. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

MBG: Just wanted to see some new stories up on so I decided to put this one up there. I have changed some things so don't tell me that this didn't happen in the movie because it's just based off the plot. Enjoy and also if someone wrote a story like this. I'm sorry but I didn't read your story and get the plot from there, just from the movie.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha has been married for five years. Their once exciting relationship has turned boring and dull. They decide to go a marriage counselor in order to put some life back into their marriage. But their relationship won't ever be the same after they both learn some...interesting things about each other.

* * *

**Title: Mr. and Mr. Uchiha  
Chapter 1: Attending counseling and going on missions. (Meet the Uchihas!...) **

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sighed for the umpteenth time as he sat in the plush black leather chair in the marriage counselor's office. He avoided looking at the man next to him, though he was sure that the man was looking at him expecting words of some sorts to come out.

"Sasuke, do you have any thing to say?"

Another sigh slid out of his mouth. He turned his head to the woman in the extra plush black leather chair in front of him. Dr. Tsunade, pushed up her green rimmed glasses and ignored it when it fell back to the bridge of her nose. Her hazel eyes peered at him from above the glasses as she waited for an answer. Sasuke wasn't going to answer, in fact he didn't know why he was even here in the first place as he watched the older woman straighten up in her seat. Her oddly large breasts moved with the adjustment beneath her green coat jacket. They stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact even as Tsunade crossed her black pants covered legs and bobbed her expensive pumps in waiting. He heard a growl from beside him.

"Damn it, teme! Either answer the woman or stop wasting our time!"

The brunet turned his head. Golden blond hair and sparking blue eyes filled his vision. His husband, Naruto sat in another plush black leather chair about a couple of inches or so away from him. From this view, he could look at the younger man fully. Dressed in a blue suit that was practically painted onto his body with blue Stacy Adams shoes. A white collared shirt that had no tie but and orange swirl on the lapel on the collar. The shirt was slightly unbuttoned and Sasuke could see the delicious light caramel skin.

A lower part of his body twitched in anticipation as small images filled his head of the blond underneath him, making the most perfect noises. His eyes moved back to Naruto's face and to the light pink lips which made him lick his own. The three light scars that covered his lover's cheeks made him want to reach over and trace it with his fingers. But by the expression on Naruto's face, he could tell that if he tried that, he would be pulling back a nub. Sasuke moved his eyes a bit more up. He could see the invisible fire that blazed in his lover's eyes, but all he said in return was...

"Hn."

"Damn it, Sasuke! No, 'hns'!"

He merely shrugged and turned away, preferring to look at some random thing in the office than his husband. Naruto growled and stared at his husband's form. The man was nicely dressed. A perfectly fitting black suit, crisp white collared shirt, neatly straighten black tie, and black suede shoes that looked like it just came from the shoe store. The blond's eyes moved from his outfit to his brunet's face.

Though he couldn't see all of it, Naruto could picture it perfectly in his head. The pale skin, soft dark pink lips, irises so dark it looked like it was some kind of maroon, and of course, the midnight black hair that he swore was navy blue at times. A blush rose on his lightly tan cheeks as images of his fingers running through the dark hair during the intimate moments of their marriage came to mind. Naruto couldn't stop the sigh from slipping out his mouth as he turned his attention to the therapist.

"You see? He doesn't interacts. He just sits there and answers with 'Hn'."

He shook his head causing some golden strands to move onto his forehead. "I'm sorry, Dr. Tsunade. But now you can see what I have deal with."  
"What you have deal with...?" Sasuke turned back around and stared at Naruto. The dark brown eyes were turning into a burgundy color which meant that the blond had struck a nerve. "You don't deal with anything. I work all damn day and then you have the nerve to-" The younger man cut him off quickly once blue eyes began turning a bit purple. "What do the hell do you think I do all day? Sit on my ass eating bonbons?" The brunet turned his whole body towards his husband as he continued the argument. "Well, I would hope not, cause all I keep hearing is how you're too tired to have sex."

Naruto stood up at that point, knocking over his chair which fell to floor with a heavy thud. "How dare you! What the fuck do you think I am? Your sex slave?!"

"Now Naruto, please pick up your chair and relax." Tsunade said, holding her well manicured hand out to the blond as if the simple movement would get the man into his seat again. The blue eyed man ignored her as he demanded an answer from his husband without asking. The brunet stared into his eyes. "I remember when we first met." Uchiha turned his head and looked at the doctor. "We met at a dinner party for my parents in London. He was so beautiful and caught my eye the first time I saw him. Naruto was like the sun in the sky for me." He paused as if he was remembering something.

"He always did things for me, I never had to ask or beg him. He just did them. Now, I can't get him to do a damn thing but bitch at me." The blond frowned. "So, what do you want?" An angry flush appeared over Naruto's cheeks as he watched the man simply lean back in his chair and cross his legs at the ankles. Moving his hands to rest comfortably on his stomach, Sasuke smirked.

"A little blow job and some ass, once in awhile wouldn't hurt much."

"YOU SONNAOFABITCH!"

"NARUTO, PUT THE CHAIR DOWN!"

Patients who sat in the waiting room, stared in wonder at the polished oak door. They could hear the crashes, screams, and yells from Dr. Tsunade as she continued to tell the couple inside the room to place whatever object down. The secretary Shizune, merely sighed while running her fingers through brown hair. This happened every time that couple showed up. Every time, they wound up spending twenty minutes not talking then five minutes later, the only thing you could hear was objects breaking, yells, and the doctor asking for some alcohol.

"The Uchihas are nothing but trouble." She snorted as the noise in the other room went down before completely stopping.

_'Guess Tsunade got them to calm down again.'_

Shizune smiled at the other couples in the room. Hoping that they would ignore the action in the doctor's office. A couple more minutes passed before the door slowly opened and their pair walked out. They both looked normal like nothing had happened as they walked out into the waiting room. The other couples stared at them, wondering if what they heard was real or just sounds from a tv inside Tsunade's office.

The blond nodded and smiled at the receptionist. Shizune nodded and smiled back. The brunet, however ignore her and continued walking towards the exit. She wondered how the nice blond got together with cold brunet but then again the brunet was hot, so she could get a faint idea of how they ended up together. A loud thud hit her red wood desk, making the young woman jump in surprise. Shizune looked up to see Tsunade's head covered by her arms on the shiny wood. A low but clear moan hit her ears as the older woman began speaking.

"Why do I keep counseling them, Shizune? Why?" The blonde lifted her head up and looked at the secretary with her hazel eyes, the glasses off her face and clutched tightly in her hand. Shizune merely smiled, her dark brown eyes glittered with unnatural happiness. "Because they pay you a lot of money every time they come."

"Oh yeah."

Tsunade nodded and put her glasses back on and motioned to a random couple. "Guess it's back to work, huh Zune?"

"Yep."

Both of the women went back to work, having a regular day until the Uchiha couple showed up again for their weekly session. But while they had a normal day again, the couple continued their argument on the ride home. Naruto sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his seat belt clad chest. Their black Porsche purred down the road, it sounded happy despite the fact that its passengers was pissed at each other.

"You think I do nothing at home. I swear, I should have married Itachi." The blond began. The angry flush coming back to his face as he continued thinking about their session with Dr. Tsunade. "You wanted to marry my brother?!" Sasuke's grip tighten on the black steering wheel. He could see Itachi's smug face if he ever heard that Naruto had wanted to date him before he fell for Sasuke.

"He wasn't such a asshole to me like you was!" Naruto countered back. He hated losing to Sasuke but in the back of his mind he knew that this topic shouldn't been brought up. It felt like a sucky win, it was a low blow and the blond knew it. "Oh sure. The only thing Itachi wanted was sex and then after that he would've dropped you like a freaking rock." The brunet knew his brother and heard his brother talking to Kisame one day about the blue eyed beauty. His older brother wanted to "bang the blond into oblivion" and couldn't wait until Naruto gave into his flirting and seductive invitations.

Sasuke knew he couldn't let that happen, since he had feeling for the idiot himself. "Oh really?" The younger man twisted his lips into a sneer and frowned. He could believe that Itachi would want something like that since the man still flirted with him every family reunion. But once again, he wouldn't let Sasuke win. "Yes. At least, I married you after we had sex."

_'Ooh bad move, outer Sasuke. Bad move.'_

Uchiha knew that every word he said, had him a foot more closer to sleeping on the couch. "What about being in love with me?!" Naruto had at least hoped that Sasuke had married him for love and not just so he could sleep with him. It was an added bonus but the love should matter more than having him flat on his back. "You know I love you." Sasuke said as he kept his eyes on the road. His grip on the steering wheel slightly loosing up."But you didn't say it until after I mentioned it in the conversation! Do you really love me?" The blond argued, trying get a direct answer from his husband.

_'Come on Sasuke, say something that makes me forgive you.'_

But the only thing, Naruto heard was... "I'm here. Aren't I?" The hopeful moment was lost and the younger man was left with disappointment as the older man continued his driving, not speaking.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Sasuke."

"Well, at least I would be getting some."

The argument started again and car swerve a bit as the argument began getting heated with physical touches, well more like punches. When the Uchiha couple arrived in their two story light blue house. Sasuke parked the car as Naruto swung open the door and slid out. He slammed the car door, ignoring his husband yell of "watch the car!" as he unlocked the front door and stormed into the house. The brunet sighed after he locked and put the car alarm on. He followed the blond into the house hoping the neighbors hadn't seen the little display of problems in their relationship.

_**'Just open your eyes and look into me.'**_

Sasuke picked up his cell phone on the first ring.

_'Naruto, must've changed my ring tone.'_

"Uchiha." He already knew who it was before he even answered the phone. "You are needed agent Uchiha. We have a mission for you to complete." Sasuke nodded his head at the recognizable voice. "Fine, I'll be there." The voice continued, informing him of the requirements. "Prepare for the mission and come to headquarters immediately." Sasuke grunted to let the voice know of his agreement. He hung up the phone and went upstairs. The brunet could already hear his lover's voice.

_'You're leaving? Why?'_

Sasuke would say the same thing every time. He had to go away on business, the client wanted someone who knew what he was doing and not some lackey or rookie. Naruto always nodded, silently agreeing before helping his love out with the packing. They would kiss each other and Sasuke would leave with slightly sad blond standing in the doorway watching him go. This time wasn't any different. Despite the harsh words that came from them. They would always say goodbye and kiss. The brief touches between them showed of forgiveness.

He walked out the door and Naruto stood in the doorway again, watching as Sasuke got into his Porsche and drove off, fading from his eyesight. Naruto walked back inside closing their solid oak door. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, hoping the stress of their marriage would disappear and their relationship would get back to the way it was before Sasuke had to go on so many trips.

_**'My only one. You are my only, my only one.'**_

Naruto picked up his cell, he knew who it was so he didn't waste time asking. "Uzumaki." Going by his old surname was slightly weird but his superiors was used to it so he never bother to have them call him Uchiha. "We have a assignment for you. Come to HQ now." The blond sighed again. "Yeah, okay." He closed the phone and went upstairs to gather some stuff from his bedroom. Placing some of his equipment in a black duffle bag, the blond Uchiha grabbed his car keys and walked out of the room and went back downstairs. Going to the garage, he clicked a specific button on his keys which opened the sliding entrance.

Opening the door to his blue Mercedes, Naruto slid in the car and started the auto. The car purred to life, making Naruto smile. It had been a while, since he drove the car but when he did he took full happiness in it.

_'So much for spending the day with Sasuke and working on our marriage.'_

The blue eyed man pulled out of the driveway and drove the opposite way down the street from which Sasuke went. Sasuke didn't know what Naruto did in his "spare time" and Naruto didn't know what Sasuke did in his "spare time". They couldn't help thinking about each other as they drove towards their own headquarters and secret lives.

_'I wonder what would happen if Naruto found out?'_

The dark eyed man thought as he turned a sharp corner. He shook his head as he remembered that he was a assassin. He was too good to get caught. Naruto though the same as he stopped at a red light.

_'Would Sasuke leave me if he found out?'_

The blond laughed. Like the brunet was that perceptive. He only noticed something when he wanted to. The laugh died down as another thought filled Naruto's head causing him to smile. Sasuke smirked as the same thought filled his head.

_'If only he knew what I was doing.'_

TBC...

* * *

MBG: This plot just popped into my head when I started thinking about the movie despite not really watching it or whatever and I wanted to see if anyone would like a story like this. Also, I wanted to see some new stories up on . Review if you like. I just want to give people something new to look at. :)


End file.
